Women's garments configured to be worn on the upper torso have features that accommodate the female anatomy, particularly the bosom. The female figure is highly variable and most such garments are mass produced. The fact that no one style or fit suits all women in a given size category forces women to shop for particular sizes and particular fits among scores of garments, each with their own particular style and fit that may or may not work for a particular individual. Women are often required to sacrifice comfort for the fit and look that they desire.
Discomfort is particularly common in the context of underwire brassieres (also commonly referred to as bras). All women, particularly those with ample bosoms, need support, and underwire bras deliver support by providing a wire that is disposed on the bra garment and that follows along the contour of the underside of the wearer's bosom. While support is delivered by this construction, the fact is that underwire bras are often uncomfortable either because they do not adequately conform to the anatomy of the wearer or the wire itself is positioned in the garment in a manner that will cause it to jab or pinch the wearer. These problems are more often caused by the poor fit of the garment rather than the wire itself.
Consequently, garments with a bra portion that have an underwire for support that are comfortable for the wearer continue to be sought.